Bloon Properties
A bloon property is a TYPE of bloon, not an actual bloon itself, like camo bloons and regen bloons. All bloon properties can affect MOABs. 'Empty' *Effect: Does not release any bloons when popped. *Appearance: Empty bloons are smaller than normal. *Appears On: Round 1 'Starburst' *'Effect:' Once first hit, will cause an explosion depending on the bloon (see Starburst Bloons for more info). *'Appearence:' Stars inside the bloons. The star is lost after starbursting. *'Appears On:' Round 18 'Speedy' *'Effect: '''Speedy Bloons move twice as fast as regular bloons and allows all nearby bloons to move at 1.5x speed. *'Appearance:' Speedy Bloons leave a trail of dust behind as a visual effect and also have shoes. *'Appears On': Round 25. 'Shielded' *Effect: Shielded Bloons have shields that protect the bloon and take 10 hits to destroy. *Appearance: Shielded Bloons have a lightning symbol. The lightning bolt disappears when the shield is destroyed. *Appears On: Round 12. 'Resist' *'Effect: Resist Bloons can only be popped by towers that can pop both black AND lead bloons. *'''Appearance: Resist Bloons have a blackish tinge and have a metallic shine on them. *'Appears On: '''Round 33. 'Unstoppable' *'Effect: Unstoppable Bloons require you to hit them twice to pop 1 layer. *'Appearance: '''Unstoppable Bloons are twice the size of their regular form. *'Appears On: 'Round 35. 'Attract *'Effect: '''Attract Bloons draw all bloons in a fairly large range close to it. If popped, attracted bloons go back to their original positions. Attracted Bloons move as fast as the fastest bloon attracted. *'Appearance: Has magnets sticking out the sides of it. *'''Appears On: Round 39. 'Protector' *'Effect: '''Protector bloons have a forcefield around them that protects all bloons inside it except for itself. In order to kill the bloons inside the protector bloons' shield, you have to pop the protector bloon itself. The Protector Bloon's shield can't protect other protector bloons. *'Appearance: Has a shield image and has a medium sized blue forcefield around it. *'''Appears On: Round 58. 'Voltaic' *'Effect:' '' '''Voltaic Bloons can electrocute any towers within its range, dealing 10 HP Damage. ' *Appearance: Voltaic Bloons glow much more brightly than their normal counterparts. *Appears On: Round 48 '''Eater *'Effect: '''Eater Bloons eat any bloons they touch, adding layers onto themselves. e.g. If a red eater bloon eats a blue bloon it becomes a green bloon. Ceramic bloons can't become MOABs and MOABs can't have an eater effect. *'Appearance: Has giant, sharp teeth. *'''Appears On: Round 43. 'Assassin' *'Effect: '''Assassin Bloons will flash in and out of invisibillity and will wipe out all your lives in one shot if they reach the finish, so watch out! Assassin Bloons cannot be attacked when they are invisible. Road Spikes cannot pop Assassin Bloons when they are invisible, so watch out! Mortar Tower's Signal Flare will reveal Assassin Bloons, and a Monkey Intelligence Bureau allows towers to hit Assassin Bloons even when it's invisible. *'Appearance:' Their shape is a knife and they will flash in and out of invisibillity. *'Appears On: Round 49. '''Spawner *'Effect:' Gradually spawns bloons that're 2 ranks lower that itself every 2 seconds according to the Evolution Map *'Appearance:' Bloons have a '+' in them. *'Appears On:' Round 36 'Everliving' *'Effect:' 25% chance to spawn themselves. *'Appearence:' Unknown. *'Appears On:' Special Missions. 'Blooncloning' *Effect: Coininuously spawns itself unless you use a weapon that deals 2 or more Damage Points in a shot (the Mortar's Bloon Buster is a good example). *Appearance: Unknown *Appears On: Special Missions 'Indestructible' *'Effect:' Can't be destroyed but takes away no lives. *'Appearence:' Unknown. *'Appears On:' High-numbered rounds/Freeplay Mode. 'Degrowth' *'Effect:' Degenerate 1 layer each second. *'Appearence:' Unknown. *'Appears On:' Freeplay Mode. 'Multiply' *'Effect:' Spawns double the amount of children than it normally would. It's children will also be multiplying bloons. e.g. A Yellow Multiply bloon would spawn 2 Multiply Greens which would spawn 4 amultiply Blues etc. *'Appearance:' Has lots of bloons 1 rank below it inside it. *'Appears On:' Round 61. 'Slow Down' *'Effect: '''Bloons with this property move 2x slower but take 2x more hits to be popped. *'Appearance: Bloons have a flat tire on them. *'Appears On: '''Special Misssions 'Invisible *'Effect:' Invisible Bloons can't be targeted by anything, but they can be hit by accident. E.g. If a cluster bomb was targeting a regular bloon and there was a invisible bloon near it, the invisible bloon would still get popped. *'Appearance:' Only the outline of the bloon appears. *'Appears On:' Round 47 'Agressive' *'Effect:' Aggresive bloons will not try to reach the exit. Instead, they will go straight to the nearest tower, dealing 1 damage to it every second it is touching it. *'Appearance:' It has fangs and claws *'Appears On:' Round 61 'Distraction' *'Effect:' Distraction bloons are just that- distractions. All towers will target this bloon, no matter what it's target priority is. *'Appearance:' Has an exclamation mark in the middle of the bloon that flashes. *'Appears on:' Round 30 'Digger' *'Effect:' Digger Bloons dig underground, making itself immune to all attacks except explosions and attacks that affect the ground. *'Appearance:' Half underground with dirt around the side of it. Also wears a miner hat. *'Appears on:' Round 35 'Heliumized' *'Effect:' Heliumized Bloons fly above all attacks, making the immune to all attacks except those from the sky and those from Super Monkeys, Sniper Monkeys and Dartling Guns. *'Appearance:' Has wings and flies above other bloons. *'Appears on:' Round 35 'Snorkel' *'Effect:' Snorkel Bloons only appear in tracks that where the bloons' path is covered in water. They submerge every now and then, making themselves immune to everything. *'Appearance:' Has a snorke that sticks out while submerged. *'Appears on:' Round 35 'Sneaky' *'Effect: '''Sneaky bloons have the ability to go invisible for a few seconds sometimes and make shortcuts through the track, if there are any. *'Appearance: Has arrows pointing in random directions on it. *'''Appears on: Only Bloons Tower Defense Rampage, SpongeTechX's upcoming game. 'Certain Tower-Only' *'Effect': Only one type of tower can destroy these bloons. Sometimes, it is only a certain tower (example: Dart Monkey) that can destroy it. *'Appearance': Has a symbol that depends on what its weakness is. *Two Tacks: Sharp things *Bomb: Explosives *Flame: Hot things *Snowflake: Freezing effects *Yellow Blob: Monkey Glue (only if Corrosive) *Test Tube: Chemical weapons *Magic Wand: Magic attacks *Two Lightning Bolts: Electrical attacks *Three Laser Beams: Energy attacks *Certain Tower: Thumbnail of that tower at 0/0 *'Appears On': Special Missions and on rounds 130 and later. 'Heavily Armored' *'Effect:' Cannot use attacks, but has x31.25 more health. It moves at 30% of its original speed, too. *'Appearance:' Metal plating armors it and its size is larger. *'Appears on:' Special missions *'Trivia:' The M.B.E. is a Heavily Armored Z.O.M.G., the only difference is that Tigerstar drives that one. The only other differences are that the M.B.E. carries four S.B.O.A.s and it can successfully attack. Also, the great unstoppable beastie would be MUCH easier to beat if it had this property. 'Uber' *'Effect: '''Bloons that can attack have their power's strength boosted by 1.2; bloons that don't have an attack can tackle towers dealing damage that depends on multiple variables. Their speed is multiplied by 1.15. *'Appearance:' The bloon glows the photo-negative of its primary color; Rainbow Bloons glow grey. They also have their size increased by 1.25, and their hitbox the same. *'Appears on:' Round 300 or greater (easy), Round 270 or greater (medium), Round 200 or greater (hard). Also in some special missions. 'Missile' *'Effect:' Bloons gain the ability to fire missiles. Bloons that take more than 1 hit to pop have their health boosted by 15%; they also have their speed cut down to half of the normal amount. *'Appearance:' The bloon gains at least 1 missile launcher-esque object on the right side; if they have more than one, they are added to the right, then the left, then the right, etc. MOAB-class bloons at the strength of the BFB or higher usually gain wings with at least 4 total missiles. **'Number of Missiles on Bloons:' ***Red: 1 ***Blue: 1 ***Green: 1 ***Yellow: 2 ***Pink: 2 ***Purple: 2 ***Black/White/Gray: 3 ***Zebra: 3 ***Lead: 4 ***Rainbow: 4 ***Ceramic: 4 ***Thick Ceramic: 5 ***Mini MOAB: 5 ***MOAB: 6 ***BFB: 2 wings; 6 missiles ***ZOMG: 2 wings; 10 missiles *'Appears on:' MOAB-class ones appear first as of Round 500 (easy), Round 460 (medium), Round 420 (hard). Ones that are not MOAB-class only appear through popping the MOAB-class versions. 'Feeder' *'Effect:Each time it passes a tower it deals 1 damage and grows back 1 layer. If a rainbow bloon wants to be a ceramic, it has to eat twice giving back 5HP to the ceramic each feeding. If a ceramic wants to be a M.O.A.B it has to eat 10 times, each time giving back 1/10 of the health. *'''Appearance: Looks like a juggernaut from the dart monkeys upgrade 4/0. *'Appears on': Round 78. 'Superpowered' * Effect:'''Superpowered Bloons will have double HP, move at double speed, and have a 10% chance to dodge attacks. However, their hitbox is slightly larger, making them easier to hit. * '''Appearance: Same as normal, but with a yellow aura. Yellow bloons have a purple aura. * Appears on: Special Missions. 'Fragile' *'Effect:' Fragile Bloons have one-eighth their normal health. They also loose immunities/resistances to physical objects, like darts. However, their hitbox is 5% smaller and they move 2.5% faster. Their attacks, if they have any, are 50% weaker and the time between them is increased by 25%. I.N.F.I.N.I.T.Y.'s normal attack only destroys your state/providence/whatever state analouge you live in. *'Appearance:' Fragile Bloons appear 10% smaller and slightly paler. Bloons that are already close to white or a light grey instead turn slightly red. *'Appears on:' Special Missions; in normal gameplay on Easy, bloons have a 0.002% chance of being fragile, due to the thing that makes bloons sometimes having... imperfections. 'Puff Inc.' *'Effect:' Has 50% more health, moves 30% faster, has 15% smaller hitbox, and if they have any attack damage is increased by 30%. If a Puff Inc. bloon destroys a tower, you will get 1.5% refund. *'Appearance:' Has the Puff Inc. logo on it. These Bloons are also 300% more saturated and have 75% more contrast. Note: they don't appear smaller. *'Appears on:' Special missions, and spawned by I.D.E.F.E.N.D. 'Simple' *'Effect:' Bloons with this have no attacks. Non-M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons also have 1HP. *'Appearance:' Always the size of a yellow Bloon if not M.O.A.B.-class. Size of a B.F.B. if it is M.O.A.B.-class. *'Appears on:' Freeplay mode and special missions. 'Mummy' *'Effect:' Bloons have 20% greater health (Always an increase of at least 1). They move 40% slower, however. They pop into 2 of their children, no matter how many they usually have. They're also immune to glue. *'Appearance:' Bloons are wrapped in bandages, with a bit of their normal skin showing. MOAB-class ones are only 1/3 covered in bandages, however. *'Appears on:' Special missions, apparently. 'Cruiser' *'Effect:' Bloons have 5% more health and move 30% faster. M.O.A.B.-class Bloons have an additional 10% more health if inflicted with this property. *'Appearance:' Bloons are 10% smaller, their hitbox stays the same. M.O.A.B.-class Bloons appear 5% larger but there is no hitbox size change. *'Appears on:' Special Missions. 'Swarmer' *'Effect:' Bloons have 25% less health and pop into ten times as many children. These children are also effected with this property. *'Appearance:' No change. *'Appears on:' Late freeplay rounds including Round 1001, and special missions. 'Plain' *'Effect:' Bloons with this attribute can only be hit by projectiles of their own color, explosives (except for ones that turned black because of this), or road spikes/spiked balls/spiked mines. *'Appearance:' See this blog. *'Appears On:' Late freeplay rounds, mostly as Ceramics. Category:Bloon Advancements Category:Bloon Properties Category:Lists Category:Properties Category:Public Pages Category:Gameplay Mechanics